The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMP07’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMP07’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new pollen-free Campanula variety with uniform and compact plant form and deep purple flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated as a whole plant mutation, induced by irradiation of gamma rays of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult. ‘PKMP05’, (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,188) in 2007 by the inventor. The inventor selected the new Campanula ‘PKMP07’ in 2008 on the basis of it being pollen-free.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula ‘PKMP07’ by terminal cuttings since March of 2008 in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.